Düm Tek Tek
by yumalay07
Summary: Harm vuelve a hacer de niñera de otra princesa, pero esta vez no terminará igual. La princesa Sarah de Turquía llegará a su vida para ponerla patas arriba, y para quedarse.
1. Capítulo 1

13:40 Horas  
Aeropuerto Internacional Dulles  
Washington DC

La prensa esperaba pacientemente a que los recién llegados visitantes saludasen desde el avión y con suerte, dijeran algunas palabras. El aparato aterrizó sin ningún contratiempo y cuando hubo parado, la puerta se abrió y comenzaron a bajarse los guardaespaldas. Cuando ellos estuvieron colocados en sus puestos, el presidente de Turquía descendió por la escalerilla del avión, seguido por su hija.

Una vez en tierra, fueron recibidos por el presidente de Estados Unidos y su mujer. Caminaron al interior del aeropuerto y de allí, se montaron en un coche, con dirección a la Casa Blanca.

(Mientras, en otro lugar…)

Al: Le estábamos esperando, comandante. –Sonrió, mientras Harm le estrechaba la mano a Clayton Webb-. El agente especial Webb quiere proponerle algo.  
W: Al parecer la princesa Alexandra de Rumanía habló muy bien de usted, Rabb. –Sonrió-. Han sido tantos los halagos que el presidente de Turquía le ha solicitado a usted para acompañar a su hija por la ciudad.  
H: ¿Yo otra vez, señor? –Preguntó contrariado, a su jefe-.  
Al: No tiene elección, comandante. El presidente ya ha dado su consentimiento. Le esperan en la embajada turca dentro de dos horas. Reparta los casos que esté llevando. Webb le acompañará.  
H: ¿No intentará seducirme también, no?  
W: Eso ya será cosa de la princesa, Rabb. –Sonrió-. Cuando esté listo llámeme a este número.

De la misma forma en la que Clayton Webb había entrado en el edificio, salió. Harm caminó hasta su despacho, intentado encajar aún su nueva orden. La comandante Austin, que pasaba en ese momento por delante de la puerta, se paró, mirando a su compañero.

A: ¿Estás bien, Harm?  
H: ¿Qué? Eh… si. No es nada. –Le sonrió-. ¿Quieres algún caso de los míos antes de que los reparta?  
A: ¿Y eso? –Harm suspiró-.  
H: Nuevas órdenes. Tengo que volver a hacer de canguro.  
A: Lo siento… -Respondió, sinceramente-. ¿Qué casos tienes?  
H: Venta de secretos, Acoso e insubordinación.  
A: Me quedo con el último. –Él le entregó la carpeta-. ¿Tienes algún apunte hecho?  
H: Alguno habrá. –Ella asintió-.  
A: ¿Y quién es la afortunada a la que deberás cuidar? –Bromeó-.  
H: La hija del presidente de Turquía.  
A: Ah… la polémica futura heredera. –Sonrió-. Deberían encargárselo a un marine. Eso es trabajo sucio.  
H: ¿Tan buena es?  
A: Fiestas, Alcohol,… Será misión imposible.  
H: ¡Qué bien! Voy a ser Tom Cruise. –Ironizó-.  
A: Suerte, la vas a necesitar. –Harm sonrió agradecido-. ¿Sabes cuantos días…?  
H: No lo sé.

Cuando terminó de repartir sus casos, llamó a Clayton Webb, el cual le pidió que le esperase en la puerta del JAG. Al cabo de veinte minutos apareció una limusina negra por el aparcamiento y Harm suspiró. Había intentado olvidar lo que era todo aquello, y justo cuando creía haberlo logrado… la historia se repite.

El coche se paró al lado de él y la puerta se abrió, Clay le hizo una señal para que entrase, y cuando estuvo dentro le tendió una carpeta. Fisgoneó levemente por el interior mientras el espía le hablaba sobre la misión.

W: El presidente Ahmet Tayyip quiere volver a introducir a Turquía en la OTAN, después de que diez años antes la abandonase el anterior presidente. –Sonrió-. Igual que ocurrió con Rumania, los terroristas han amenazado al gobierno con asesinar a la princesa Sarah, si Tayyip continúa adelante con su intención de unirse nuevamente a la organización. Han venido con dos semanas de adelanto debido a la poca confianza que tiene a su entorno.  
H: ¿No se fía de su gente?  
W: Muchos miembros de su personal ven con malos ojos los cambios que quiere llevar a cabo Tayyip. –Cuando Harm iba a preguntar, Webb le cortó-. Quiere quedarse indefinidamente en el poder, y en caso de que muriera, solamente un hijo suyo podría sucederle.  
H: Como la realeza. –Clay asintió-. ¿Pero él no tiene solo una hija? –El espía volvió a asentir-.  
W: Si su padre muriese, ella sería la primera mujer presidente en Turquía. La gran parte del país es musulmán, así que están en contra de que una mujer pueda gobernarles.  
H: Por eso también el miedo a que le pueda pasar algo. –Sentenció-.  
W: Lleva dos años de mandato, y el no volver a reelegir un presidente fue una de las cosas que logró cambiar cuando subió al poder. Está considerado como el Hitler turco. Solo aceptará que le suceda en el cargo sangre de su sangre. Quiere inculcarle a su hija las dotes de gobierno, y para ello debe de familiarizarse con todos los países. –Sonrió-. Tayyip pretende aliarse con Estados Unidos, y planea construirse una residencia de veraneo aquí, en Washington.  
H: Y yo debo de explicarle a su hija todo lo relacionado con el país.  
W: Exacto.

Lo que quedaba de trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando Harm observaba de reojo la carpeta que Webb le había entregado. Suspirando, la cogió y comenzó a leerla. Cuando iba casi por la mitad, el coche se paró y el chófer anunció que habían llegado a su destino.

W: Y, por favor Rabb, evita que dé más espectáculo del que ya ha dado.  
H: Lo intentaré.

Uno de los marines americanos les acompañó hasta el despacho, en el cual fueron recibidos por el presidente turco y el embajador. El segundo hombre les señaló uno de los sofás, y tomaron asiento.

E: El comandante Rabb y el agente especial Webb, supongo. -Clay asintió-. Señores, me alegra conocerles por fin. Tenemos muy buenas recomendaciones del presidente Bush, además de contar con la valoración de su alteza, la princesa Alexandra de Rumanía. Ella le recomendó, comandante.  
Ah: Es un placer saber que usted se ocupará personalmente de la seguridad de mi hija, comandante.  
H: Es un honor poder ayudarle, señor.  
Ah: Alexandra nos habló de sus intentos de distracción, y como todos fallaron. –Sonrió-. Me gusta saber que aún quedan personas íntegras, como usted. –Se giró a Webb-. Su gobierno nos ha facilitado los guardias, y una casa, la cual ocuparemos mañana a primera hora. Según su presidente, está en uno de los barrios más seguros. Dudo mucho de que eso sea problema para mi hija. Muchas veces he pensado en alistarla en las fuerzas especiales para que, al menos, haga algo útil, pero ningún cuerpo ha querido admitirla. Al parecer, necesita demasiada disciplina. –Suspiró-. Espero que no le cause muchos problemas.  
H: Haré lo que pueda, señor.  
Ah: Muchas gracias, comandante. –Sonrió-. Mi hija no es fácil de tratar y me complace ver que es optimista. –Le hizo señas al mayordomo, y este se acercó-. Sube y dile a Sarah que debe de bajar. Si quieres salir de paseo por Washington, deberá conocer primero al comandante Rabb. –El empleado asintió y se marchó para realizar su cometido-.


	2. Capitulo 2

Al cabo del rato, Sarah Tayyip hizo acto de presencia en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes, excepto su padre, hicieron la correspondiente reverencia y ella caminó hasta su progenitor.

Ah: Sarah, estos son el agente especial de la CIA Clayton Webb y el comandante de la marina de los Estados Unidos, Harmon Rabb. Él será quien te acompañe en todo momento mientras tengas un pie fuera de la embajada.  
S: Con todo respeto, padre, ¿quieres convertir a un marino en mí sombra? –Harm se sintió con las palabras de ella-. No es que menosprecie tus intenciones, pero de momento, no tengo pensamiento de ir a ninguna parte. –Su padre suspiró derrotado, y continuó la lucha verbal-.  
Ah: El comandante Rabb ha sido enviado no solamente para protegerte, si no para enseñarte y explicarte cada esquina de su país. Ahora mismo no piensas racionalmente. –Cuando ella se disponía a protestar, prosiguió-. Este tema ya está más que hablado. Hoy irás a donde el comandante disponga, siempre que no salga de la ciudad.  
H: Le prometo que no nos alejaremos mucho, señor. –Ahmet sonrió, mientras su hija le fulminaba con la mirada-.  
Ah: Lo que si voy a pedirle, comandante, es que mantenga a mi hija lejos de cualquier bar o de cualquier discoteca. Ya hemos sufrido bastantes chismorreos. –Él asintió-. Bien. Si no le importa, preferiría que se instalase en la embajada, a fin de que mi hija pueda disponer mejor de sus servicios.  
H: No tengo inconveniente. –Admitió-. Solamente deme dos horas para recoger algunas cosas de mi apartamento.  
Ah: Eso, podrá hacerle durante la visita turística. –Sonrió-. Le dejo la vida de mi única hija en sus manos, comandante. Me fío de su lealtad hacia su país y hacia el mío.  
H: La defenderé como a mí vida. –Se levantó y se puso firme. En ese momento, Sarah no pudo evitar mirarle furtivamente de los pies a la cabeza. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría porque divertirse con una copa y música dance. Sonrió ante su idea y después, siguió al comandante-.  
S: ¿A dónde piensa llevarme primero? Realmente no me importa si tiene que hacer su maleta. Podemos ocupar toda la tarde en ello.  
H: Deduzco que no tiene muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad, ¿no, alteza?  
S: Todo lo relacionado con Washington DC lo he leído o visto en películas. Esta ciudad es como todas las demás. –Sentenció-. Lo único que cambia es el idioma, la gente y sus costumbres.

Harm suspiró. Tendría que soportar los comentarios de la malcriada hija del presidente turco durante dos semanas. Catorce días en los que debería olvidar los juicios, las leyes y su despacho para velar por la seguridad de una mujer borde y demasiado creída.

Cuando llegaron a donde les dejó la limusina, se encontraron con otro coche en color negro. Webb se despidió de ellos y entró en el mismo coche en el que habían venido, dejándole allí con la princesa.

S: Creo que nosotros tendremos que coger ese. –Señaló el Ford negro-. Seguramente mi padre lo haya mandado para nosotros. –Suspiró. Sonrió al empleado que esperaba con las llaves en la mano y cuando él le abrió la puerta trasera, ella la rechazó, abriendo la del copiloto-.  
H: Por su seguridad… -Iba a decirle que cambiara de asiento, cuando ella lo interrumpió-.  
S: Por mi seguridad, es mejor que vaya delante, pues sería demasiado llamativo que una mujer mayor de edad viajase en la parte de atrás, con un comandante de la marina conduciendo. Si quiere, puedo poner un cartel en el que digamos que viajo aquí dentro. Así se lo dejaremos mucho más fácil a los terroristas.

Sin decir nada más, cogió las llaves y avanzó hasta el lado del conductor. Sarah le miró hacer durante todo el trayecto, ignorando las calles y el paisaje. Aún no entendía porque con ese hombre se sentía tan segura. Ese sentimiento provocado en ella la revelaba aún más contra la autoridad de su padre. De vez en cuando miraba sus manos y se imaginaba ser tocada por ellas. De pronto, ese pensamiento la enfurecía y giraba bruscamente la cabeza, haciendo que Harm la mirase intrigado.

H: Ya hemos llegado. –Dijo, antes de apagar el motor-.  
S: ¿Aquí vive?  
H: ¿Algún problema?  
S: No, es solo que me esperaba entrar en una base, y estar rodeada de militares, nada más. –Dijo, con sinceridad-. En mí país la gran mayoría de la milicia vive en bases. Los únicos que se permiten una casa son los generales y los almirantes. –Admitió-.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro, observando como ella se sorprendía con cada parte que veía del edificio. Se asombró aún más cuando Harm abrió la puerta y Sarah entró en su apartamento. Recorría con la mirada todos y cada uno de los muebles que decoraban la pequeña estancia. Cuando vio que él iba hacia otro sitio, lo siguió llegando a la habitación.

S: Creerá que soy rara, pero es la primera vez que entro en un apartamento.  
H: No creo que sea rara. –Le sonrió, comprensivo-. Es lógico, dependiendo de donde haya vivido.  
S: Desde pequeña estoy acostumbrada a lujosas mansiones, las cuales parecían más castillos. Esto es realmente nuevo para mí. ¿Sabe que mi habitación en Turquía es tan grande como su apartamento entero? –Ella rió con la comparación, despertando algo en el fondo del corazón de Harm-. ¡Es increíble! ¿De verdad se puede vivir aquí?  
H: Bueno, los hay más grandes e incluso, más pequeños.  
S: ¿Más pequeños? –Preguntó, asombrada. Harm asintió-. Creo que si tuviera que vivir en un sitio más pequeño que este tendría claustrofobia.  
H: Entonces le aconsejo no entrar en un submarino, o en un tanque.  
S: ¿Bromea? Muero por ver el interior de un submarino. Pero mi padre se opone fervientemente a ello, así que… tendré que imaginármelo.  
H: Pensé que su padre quería que aprendiese a gobernar.  
S: Él lo que quiere es que aprenda a estar todo el día sentada en una gran silla, con una enorme mesa y pasarme el día firmando papeles, los cuales ni siquiera tendré que leer, porque mi secretario me hará un resumen. –Suspiró-. Usted lo ha dicho, comandante Rabb. Eso es lo que mi padre quiere.  
H: ¿Y usted?  
S: ¿Yo? –Se señaló-. Debo de obedecerle. No importa con lo que yo sueñe o quiera. Eso no es importante.  
H: A mí parecer, si lo es.  
S: ¿Sabe? Quizá un día de estos se lo cuente. Quizá si hacemos buenas migas, cuando vuelva de vacaciones podré llamarle y hablar con usted.  
H: No creo que se acuerde de mí, una vez se haya marchado. –Susurró, pensando que ella no le había escuchado-.  
S: Los egipcios solían decir que del mañana nadie está seguro. –Sonrió-. Por eso yo vivo el día como si no existiera un mañana, puesto que de lo que haga hoy si estoy segura, pero nadie puede asegurar lo que haré, diré y pensaré mañana. Es más, nadie podría asegurarme que mañana yo continuase en este mundo.  
H: Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que usted tendrá un mañana.  
S: Si, o morirá por defenderme. –Sentenció-. Pero, dígame, ¿acaso merece la pena que se sacrifique por mí? No me conoce de nada, aunque seguro ha escuchado de mis escándalos.


	3. Capitulo 3

H: Es mi deber. –Respondió, serio-. Sobre sus escándalos… ni los he escuchado, y no me interesan. Es su vida, puede hacer con ella lo que quiera.  
S: ¿Tiene algo de beber?  
H: Agua, zumo y cerveza. Están en la cocina.  
S: Si no le importa. –Sonrió-. Mientras usted termina con… con… -Miró a la mesilla y aumentó su sonrisa-. Con su ropa interior, yo voy a beber un poco de zumo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, salió de aquella habitación y caminó hasta el frigorífico. Al abrirlo, quedó sorprendida al encontrar el electrodoméstico casi lleno. Cuando encontró el zumo, comenzó lo que ahora era más difícil, encontrar un vaso en el que echar el líquido.

H: Los vasos están en el estante de arriba, al lado del armario grande.  
S: Gracias. –Cogió el objeto y por fin, bebió-. No me diga. –Sonrió-. Pensaba que iba a beber cerveza.  
H: No lo negaré. –Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Lo he pensado.  
S: ¿Y no se pregunta por qué no lo hago? –Harm asintió-. Sinceramente, no quiero meterle en problemas. Todo hombre que ha intentado controlarme ha acabado despedido, justamente por ese motivo. Ellos no podían evitar que yo bebiera. Y, continuando con este arranque de sinceridad, le diré, comandante, que usted me cae bastante bien.  
H: Me alegro. –Sonrió-. Pero debe saber, que yo no estoy con usted para impedir que se emborrache. Eso es decisión suya.  
S: ¿Entonces para que está conmigo? –Preguntó, acercándose a él. Ese hombre le atraía demasiado y no iba a marcharse de ese país sin haberle hecho caer, como no lo había hecho su amiga Alexandra-. Respóndeme.  
H: Para asegurar su seguridad. –Respondió, mientras el retrocedía. Sin darse cuenta, acabó sentado en su sofá. A diferencia de lo que él creía, Sarah tomó asiento a su lado y suspiró-.  
S: ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Harmon?  
H: Harm está bien.  
S: Ajá. –Levantó la mirada, observándole directamente a los ojos-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo sinceramente, sin que lo que te diga llegue a oídos de mi padre?  
H: ¿No pensará matar a alguien, no?  
S: ¡No es nada ilegal! –Protestó, molesta-. Y llámame Sarah. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me trate de usted. Me hace sentir vieja.  
H: Lo que hablemos será confidencial, Sarah. Mientras no planeé escaparse,… Seré una tumba.  
S: Solo quiero alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que logre ver la mujer que soy, detrás de los vestidos y de mi lugar como hija del presidente Turco. –Suspiró-. Puesto que no has escuchado nada sobre mi forma de vida, te contaré con detalles lo que la televisión y la prensa habla de mí.  
H: No hace falta que…  
S: Por favor. –Le miró, suplicante-. Solo quiero que alguien me escuche, nada más. No voy a pedirte tu opinión.

Harm asintió y ella comenzó a relatar todo lo que comentaban de ella. Al principio, él la comparaba mentalmente con Paris Hilton. Según los medios su vida se basaba en sexo, fiestas y alcohol. De ahí no había nadie que lograra sacarla. Después de hora y media contando y explicando todo, terminó con una frase que Harm no se esperaba.

S: Yo realmente nunca… no he llegado tan lejos con los hombres como los periodistas creen. Muchos de mis novios han mentido sobre eso, para así sacar provecho. Por eso mi padre ya no se fía de mí y me somete a estricta vigilancia. Me ha tachado muchas veces de mujer cualquiera. –Desvió la mirada al suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos-. Por eso yo bebo y me paso las noches en las discotecas. Lo único que espero es que mi padre entienda que yo no quiero gobernar. No es que crea que no podría con el puesto. Simplemente no lo quiero. –Suspiró-. No me importaría ser primera dama, pero, ¿Quién no querría casarse conmigo para ser el presidente de Turquía? A todos los hombres les interesa el poder. –Se secó las lágrimas y le observó, tristemente-. Y de todas formas, ¿qué pasaría cuando yo quisiera casarme? En cuanto estuviera unida a un hombre, este pasaría a ser directamente el presidente, quedando yo en segundo lugar. –Cogió la mano de Harm y comenzó a jugar con ella. El dueño de la extremidad dejó que la joven se concentrase en su mano-. Antes me has preguntado sobre lo que yo quiero. ¿Recuerdas?  
H: Sí. –Susurró-.  
S: Lo único que quiero es un hombre que me quiera a mí, a la mujer que soy. Me gustaría conocer a alguien y enamorarme igual que en las películas, y que ese hombre me quisiera con locura, olvidando lo que soy ahora y lo que podría ser mañana. Que obviase el detalle de que soy la heredera del gobierno turco, y me amase de la forma en la que un hombre ama a una mujer. –Le miró a los ojos y sonrió-. Puedes pensar que soy tonta, pero eso es todo lo que quiero. Poder amar y ser correspondida, y darle al hombre del que me enamore hijos, pues es lo que todas las mujeres quieren.  
H: No me pareces tonta. –Sonrió. Sabía que el gesto que iba a hacer podría acarrearle el final de su carrera, pero no le importó. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Sarah y la acarició dulcemente, temiendo que con el simple contacto ella pudiera romperse, igual que una muñeca de porcelana fina-. Eso es anhelar lo que todos quieren.

Sin aguantar más, ella acortó la distancia y le besó. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, apretándose más contra él. A diferencia de lo que ella creía, Harm pasó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.


	4. Capitulo 4

S: Lo siento. –Se disculpó, al separarse-. Ha sido un impulso.  
H: Yo…  
S: Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar. –Mintió-. ¿Ya tienes todo listo? –Harm, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, asintió-. Bien. Entonces podemos dar ese estupendo paseo que mi padre quiere que demos.

Cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, Sarah sonrió. Definitivamente, su amiga Alexandra no debía de ser muy lista. Había logrado en menos de un día algo que a la princesa de Rumanía le costó varios días. Ocultado su sonrisa, se giró y observó como el comandante Rabb aún permanecía sentado en el sofá.

S: ¿Te encuentras bien, Harm? –Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó lentamente a él y le miró, como si fuera la primera vez que le viese-. Comandante…  
H: Perdón… -Reaccionó, al fin-. ¿Decías?  
S: Decía que si ya podíamos irnos, o esperamos a que llueva.  
H: Si, podemos marcharnos. –Se levantó y agarró el pequeño equipaje-. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?  
S: No sé… -Pensó durante un tiempo, y después sonrió-. Leí que hay un museo dedicado al espionaje. ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en ir allí?  
H: No… si quieres ir. –Ella asintió-. Entonces, iremos.  
S: Gracias.

Pasaron más de hora y media recorriendo detenidamente el museo. Cuando terminaron, ella sonrió agradecida y caminó al lado de Harm, hasta llegar al coche. Una vez dentro, Sarah dijo que estaba cansada y que quería volver a la embajada. Suspirando, Harm arrancó el coche y cogieron la dirección hacia allí.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por el mismo personal que antes. El joven cogió las llaves que Harm le tendía y corrió a aparcar el coche. Después, siguió a uno de los empleados que lo guió hasta la que sería su habitación. Se despidió de él amablemente y comenzó a colocar algunas cosas.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron girar la cabeza. Dando el permiso a la persona que estuviera al otro lado, continuó con sus cosas y la voz que la hija del presidente le paralizó.

S: ¿Qué te parece la habitación?  
H: Está bien.  
S: Si necesitas cualquier cosa, he dado orden de que te complazcan. –Sonrió, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella-. Mi padre se ha ido a cenar con el presidente Obama. Cuando comimos me disculpé con ellos y les dije que no estaría presente para la cena, ya que el viaje me había cansado. –Volvió a sonreír-. Además de informarle que estaría de visita turística por la ciudad.  
H: Entonces, ¿cenaremos solos? –Preguntó, preocupado-.  
S: Así es. Tranquilo, nadie te comerá. –Sonrió enormemente-. Y yo menos.

Los dos días siguientes los pasaron igual que el primero. Visitaron varios monumentos y algunos museos. Pasearon por algunos parques, comieron helados, hamburguesas,… y a petición de Sarah, estuvieron observando y comprando en varias tiendas de ropa y zapatos.

H: ¿Te pondrás algo de eso alguna vez?  
S: Puede… -Se encogió de hombros-. Realmente nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar un conjunto como el que he comprado. –Harm sonrió, llamando la atención de Sarah-. ¿Qué?  
H: Nada. ¿Subes al coche?  
S: ¿Me dirás lo que te hace tanta gracia?  
H: Puede… -Respondió, igual que ella-.  
S: Oh… que gracioso, comandante. –Tomó asiento en el coche, fijando la vista fuera de la ventana-.  
H: ¿Estás enfadada?  
S: ¿Yo? –Fingió asombrarse-. ¡Qué va!

Harm se rió con el comentario, y arrancó el coche. Había pensado que lo pasaría peor, y se alegraba al ver que al menos, se divertía y era entretenido acompañar a Sarah a todas partes. La princesa de Turquía era todo lo contrario a la princesa de Rumanía. No entendía cómo es que tenían tanta relación como para recomendarle a él. Pensando que sería un buen tema de conversación, decidió preguntarle.

S: Bueno… su padre es amigo del mío. Antes de que mi padre ascendiera al poder, pasábamos gran parte de las vacaciones con ellos. Los dos países estaban fuera de la OTAN, por aquel entonces, y por eso se llevaban tan bien. –suspiró-. No es por hablar mal de Alexandra, pero ella nunca me llegó a caer bien.  
H: ¿Por qué?  
S: Es demasiado… salvaje, por así decirlo. –Al ver la cara de su acompañante, procedió con la explicación-. Alex siempre ha sido del tipo de 'quiero esto, lo tengo'. Le importa bien poco como consiga las cosas. Si quiere algo, lo tiene. Por ese motivo, cuando ella habló de ti, mi padre quedó enormemente sorprendido. Aún no conocíamos a nadie que no hubiese sucumbido a los caprichos de Alexandra. –Sonrió-. Así que, pensaron que tú serías el guardaespaldas perfecto para mí. No caerías aunque intentase seducirte, no permitirías que fuese de fiesta y me exhibiera,… ya sabes.  
H: Así que… no intentarás seducirme, ¿no?  
S: ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que pienso intentarlo! –Sonrió-. Y pienso hacerte caer en mis redes, aunque según Alexandra eso sea 'misión imposible'.


	5. Capitulo 5

H: ¿Puedo saber cómo y cuándo vas a intentarlo?  
S: No. Eso es cosa mía, Harm. A parte, tampoco pienso pedirte permiso para seducirte. A fin de cuentas, ambos somos personas adultas. –Sonrió, orgullosa-. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en caer? Es para hacerme una idea del esfuerzo que tendré que realizar.  
H: No pienso caer, Sarah. –Respondió, seguro de sí mismo-.  
S: Bueno… tú sigue pensando que no lo harás.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Al llegar, volvieron a tener el mismo ritual de los últimos días, a diferencia de que esta vez también estaba el padre de Sarah en la puerta, esperando a su coche.

S: ¿Sales, papá?  
Ah: Así es. He sido invitado a una reunión entre varios países integrantes de la OTAN. Sería bueno que me acompañases, pero por esta vez pienso dejarte descansar. –Sonrió. Después, aún con su sonrisa, se giró a Harm-. Comandante, quiero decirle que estoy impresionado con usted. Desde que estamos aquí mi hija se porta realmente bien, a pesar de su naturaleza salvaje. ¡Quiera Alá que encuentre un marido como usted! Si algún día quiere cambiar de empleo… véngase a Turquía y le nombraré guardaespaldas oficial de mi hija.  
H: Lo tendré en cuenta, señor.  
Ah: Bueno… aquí os dejo. –Observó como su coche se acercaba y se despidió de su hija-. Que paséis buena tarde.  
S: Lo mismo digo, papá.

Contemplaron como el presidente/rey de Turquía se montaba en el coche y abandonaba el recinto de la embajada. Después, Sarah se giró a Harm y le sonrió inocentemente.

S: Ayer estuve hablando con el embajador y me comentó que recientemente habían instalado una piscina cubierta en el sótano. Ya sabe, de esas que tienen agua caliente. –Harm asintió-. He pensado en pasarme por allí y hacer unos largos. También había pensado que quizás querrías acompañarme. No tengo amigos aquí y tú eres el único al que podría darle ese nombre. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Vendrías conmigo a la piscina climatizada?  
H: ¿No aceptarás un no por respuesta, verdad?  
S: Exacto. Si dices que no… entonces llamaré al almirante Chegwidden y le pediré que te lo ordene. –Sentenció-.  
H: Entonces no tengo otra opción. –Sonrió-. Iré contigo.  
S: Gracias.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones y se prepararon para pasar una tarde en la piscina. Media hora después, Harm se acercaba con paso decidido hasta el cuarto de la princesa, toalla al hombro y el bañador debajo del pantalón, conjuntado con su camiseta de la naval. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una Sarah ataviada con un vestido blanco, el cual dejaba ver el color y la forma del bikini que llevaba.

S: Vaya… He abierto justo a tiempo. –Sonrió-. ¿Tienes todo listo?  
H: Si. ¿Tú?  
S: También. –Señaló la pequeña bolsa y la toalla que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo-. Vamos.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, por los pasillos de la parte de la embajada en la cual estaban ubicadas las habitaciones y la zona restringida únicamente a los habitantes de aquel lugar. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al ascensor y los dos entraron. Pulsaron el botón y el aparato empezó a bajar, hasta abrir sus puertas y dejar ver un pequeño pasillo, con dos únicas puertas.

S: Bueno… Tú al vestuario masculino y yo al femenino. –Sonrió-. ¡Nos vemos al otro lado, marinero!

Y sin más, entró. Harm se quedó durante unos segundos observando la puerta cerrada, hasta que reaccionó y entró en el vestuario correspondiente. Dejó allí el pantalón y la camiseta, llevándose la toalla con él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que la princesa aún continuaba en el vestuario. Observó la estancia, decidiendo sentarse en una de las tres tumbonas que había allí. Una vez estuvo tumbado, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse le sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y miró a la causante de aquel sonido. Embobado, observó como Sarah se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa, y su toalla en una mano. Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, el bikini que llevaba era bastante sencillo, aunque dejaba entrever las formas de su cuerpo.

Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, tiró la toalla en una de las tumbonas libres y se sentó en la misma que ocupaba Harm. Todavía absorto en ella, no hizo nada cuando Sarah acortó la distancia y comenzó a besarle lentamente.


	6. Capitulo 6

H: Sarah… -Intentó apartarla, sin éxito-.  
S: Por favor… -Suplicó, sinceramente-. Te deseo de verdad, Harm. –Se pegó más a él, volviendo a besarle-. Quiero que seas tú el primero. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas?

No hizo falta que ella añadiera nada más. Harm la cogió en brazos y la llevó dentro del agua. Tomó asiento en las escaleras de la piscina, colocando a Sarah en sus rodillas. Los dos se sonrieron antes de volver a besarse.

…

Cuando se cansaron de estar en la piscina, Harm y Sarah subieron al cuarto de él, pidiendo que les llevaran la cena allí. Pasaron ese rato en completo silencio, lanzando miradas furtivas el uno al otro, intentando que ninguno se diera cuenta de ello.

Después, Harm se tumbó en la cama, abrazando fuertemente a Sarah. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y así durmieron los dos, compartiendo la cama con la persona que querían.

Al día siguiente, Mac se despertó sintiendo el calor corporal de Harm. Levantó la cabeza poco a poco y se quedó maravillada con la tranquilidad que transmitía la cara del que desde hacía pocas horas era su amante. Sonriendo, se apretó más a él, haciendo que Harm se despertara.

H: Buenos días.  
S: Lo siento… ¿Te he despertado?  
H: No importa. –Acortó la distancia y la besó-. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te… te hice daño?  
S: Apenas dolió. –Sonrió, abrazándole más-. Siento que estoy en una nube. Siento que floto y realmente no quiero poner los pies en la tierra.  
H: Yo me siento igual. –Respondió, acariciándole la espalda-. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Esa pregunta la hizo sentirse como golpeada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo. Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su cara, y seria miró a Harm. Le acarició la cara, siguiendo con sus ojos el camino que realizaba su mano. Cuando terminó en sus labios, le miró a los ojos y suspiró.

S: No lo sé. No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Harm. Cuando llegue el momento veremos.  
H: Quieres disfrutar de esto. –Ella asintió-.  
S: Al menos, el tiempo que podamos ocultarlo. –Le miró a los ojos, impactándole por la sinceridad que mostraban sus ojos-. No eres un capricho más. Sé que con lo que te conté puedes pensar que soy la copia de Paris Hilton, pero no es verdad.  
H: Lo sé, tranquila.  
S: Realmente estoy enamorada de ti. Me siento atraída por ti desde que te vi. –Harm acortó la distancia y la besó-.  
H: Yo también te quiero, Sarah.  
S: ¿De verdad? –Él asintió, provocando que ella se pusiera encima de él y le besara-. Gracias.  
H: ¿Por qué?  
S: Por hacerme sentir especial.

Sin más, él dio la vuelta a la situación, siendo él el que estaba ahora encima. Sarah comenzó a reírse al sentir las manos del que consideraba su marinero, empezar un recorrido desde sus caderas hasta los hombros. Después, se perdió en todas y cada una de las sensaciones que él la provocaba.

_(Tres días después)_

Habían disfrutados como dos adolescentes de todo el tiempo en el que estaban juntos, y solos. En cuanto podían, se besaban y permanecían la mayor parte de las horas abrazados o cogidos de las manos, en lugares donde nadie podía verles.

Por las noches, repetían el mismo ritual. Cuando el pasillo estaba desierto, Sarah recorría el camino que separaba sus habitaciones, y a primera hora de la mañana se escabullía a su cuarto, fingiendo haber pasado allí la noche.

Pero, ahora estaba todo a punto de cambiar. La fiesta de la OTAN se realizaría al día siguiente, y cuando el evento acabara ya no habría nada que retuviera al presidente Ahmet Tayyip y a su hija en Estados Unidos.

Durante la noche previa ninguno dijo nada. Cuando Sarah entró en su habitación se dirigió directamente a la cama donde estaba Harm y le besó. Se aferró desesperadamente a su cuello, en un intento de olvidar lo inevitable. Él rodeó su cintura y la tumbó en la cama, besando su dulcemente garganta mientras sus manos la desvestían poco a poco.

21:30 Horas  
Salón de la Casa Blanca  
Washington DC

La princesa de Turquía se pasó gran parte de la mañana convenciendo a su padre para que colocasen al comandante Rabb en la misma mesa que ellos. Después de una larga discusión, finalmente se cansó y dejó a su padre en aquel despacho que le habían prestado en la embajada, donde se ponía al día con los informes y cartas enviadas por los ministro de su país.

Ahora, ella le observaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban en la primera fila. A su lado, una mujer rubia charlaba animadamente con él y con otro hombre, algo más mayor. Por su uniforme, supo que Harm compartía mesa con su superior, un almirante de dos estrellas y una teniente. Con ellos, había más personas, a las cuales Sarah Tayyip ignoró deliberadamente.

Todos los presentes escucharon los discursos que el presidente Bush y el presidente Tayyip dieron. Por último, le dejó la palabra a su hija. Resignada, subió al pequeño escenario y cogió aire. Habló del agradecimiento que sentía hacia el país americano y hacia todos los demás integrantes de la OTAN. Para terminar, agradeció especialmente los servicios prestados por el secretario de marina y la propia naval. Volvió a su sitio entre aplausos, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de tristeza a Harm, el cual tenía el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos.

Cuando llegó el baile, Sarah se quedó en su sitio, rechazando todas las invitaciones para ir a la pista. Desde donde estaba, podía contemplar como muchas mujeres allí presentes se acercaban a Harm para que bailara con ellas. Le veía bailar con algunas muy guapas, lo que le provocaba oleadas de celos cada vez más intensas. Por ese motivo, se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se acercó a su padre, el cual charlaba con el presidente de Estados Unidos y el de España.

S: ¿Puedo hablarte un momento, padre?  
Ah: Claro. Si me disculpan… -Se alejó un poco junto con su hija, y está habló-.  
S: No me siento muy bien, y la recepción ya ha acabado. ¿Puedo marcharme a la embajada?  
Ah: No te entiendo. –Exclamó, intentado no llamar la atención-. Cuando te prohíbo asistir a fiestas, vas. Ahora tienes mi permiso para estar en una, y quieres irte. ¿Quién puede entenderte? –Sarah tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que si había un hombre capaz de comprenderla-. Está bien. Dile a Hasiff que te lleve a la embajada y que después vuelva a esperarme.  
S: Gracias.


	7. Capitulo 7

Suspirando, se gira y recorre velozmente la distancia que le separa de la entrada. Allí encuentra al chófer, al cual le indica las nuevas órdenes, marchándose a por el coche. El alivio dura poco debido a la voz de un hombre, a sus espaldas.

H: ¿Tratando de escabullirte sin decir adiós? –Sarah se gira hacia él, con la misma melancolía que siente desde esta mañana-.  
S: Preferiría decir suerte. –Responde, ahogando así un sollozo-.  
H: Suerte. –Sonríe, tristemente-. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, Sarah.  
S: Comandante… -Suspira-. Harm. Sé que te sentirás traicionado pero… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte… pero, no encuentro las palabras.  
H: No… -Dice, apartando la mirada-. No lo hagas, no importa. Puede que no me guste que regreses, pero… me alegro. Por ti. Tendrás ganas de volver a tu país. Además, siempre podrás volver cuando quieras.  
S: Me gustaría.  
H: ¿De verdad? –Pregunta, volviendo a mirarla. Ella asiente-. Eso es porque eres masoquista. –Los dos se ríen. Ahora es ella al que aparta la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas-. No llores, Sarah. Por favor… ¿Qué pensarían si ven llorar a una princesa?  
S: No me importa. –Sentencia-. ¿Permiso para abrazar al comandante?  
H: Claro. –Sonríe, mientras observa a su alrededor-. Permiso concedido. –Se aferra a su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de él-.  
S: Ven conmigo, Harm. –Le susurra, al lado del oído-. Acompáñame esta noche, por favor.  
H: Sabes que me gustaría, pero eso no es posible. –Suspira-. Ya no tengo que volver a la embajada. Me llevé mis cosas al medio día.  
S: ¿Por qué?  
H: Tú padre me lo ordenó. –Escucha el motor del coche, y se separa. Cuando lo divisa, intenta sonreír, logrando una mueca-. Su carruaje está listo, alteza.  
S: Siempre le recordaré, comandante. Gracias por estos magníficos días.  
H: Lo mismo digo, alteza.

Sin impedirlo, Harm observa como la mujer a la que más ha querido, y de la que continúa perdidamente enamorado monta en el coche, y se aleja despacio del lugar. Cuando ya pierde de vista el vehículo, gira sobre si mismo y se dirige de nuevo al salón. Al llegar, se despide de la mujer que le esperaba para bailar y toma asiento en el mismo sitio, donde había cenado.

Se queda mirando a todas las parejas bailar. El almirante Chegwidden, Meg,… No pasa por alto ningún detalle de todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Así, con la mirada perdida, recuerda los días pasados con Sarah. El día que la conoció, su primer intercambio de palabras,… las mutuas confesiones que realizaron al otro… Tan ensimismado esta en sus cosas, que da un bote en su asiento al ser sorprendido por la voz del presidente de Turquía.

Ah: ¿Cansado, comandante?  
H: Señor…  
Ah: Perdóneme si le he asustado. –Sonríe, comprensivo-. ¿Puedo sentarme?  
H: Por su puesto. –El hombre retira la silla y se sienta-.  
Ah: Entonces… ¿Ya se cansó de bailar? –Harm sonríe-. Le entiendo. Ha estado muy solicitado.  
H: Demasiado, diría yo.  
Ah: Lleva razón. –Le devuelve la sonrisa-. ¿Sabe? Pensé que mi hija le pediría todos los bailes. Pero, para la única vez en la que podría disfrutar, se siente indispuesta.  
H: Suele ocurrir, señor.  
Ah: Lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Harm asiente-. ¿Qué relación tiene con mi hija?

…

-: Ya hemos llegado, alteza. –Responde el joven Hasiff, aparcando el coche frente a la puerta de la embajada-.  
S: Gracias por traerme. –Sonríe, sincera-.  
-: Es mi deber.

Sarah se baja del coche y camina hacia el interior. Saluda a los guardias y a algún miembro más del personal, mientras avanza rápidamente hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, se quita el vestido, lanzándolo furiosamente contra la silla. Sin poder soportarlo más, se deja caer en la cama, dando vía libre a las lágrimas.

Así pasa más de diez minutos, hasta que el ruido del teléfono la obliga a levantarse. Sin ánimo, avanza hacia el aparato, contestando en árabe.

S: Diga.  
_-: Hola, cariño._  
S: ¡Mamá! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo estás?  
_-: Estoy muy bien, cielo. ¿Y tú? Ha escuchado en las noticias tu discurso, pero no se te veía muy alegre._  
S: No es nada.  
_-: Eso díselo a tu padre, Sarah Macní Tayyip. –Le espeta, desde el otro lado del teléfono-. Puedo ver tu cara desde aquí._ –Suspira-. _Cuéntame, cariño. ¿Qué tienes?_  
S: Está bien. –Responde, resignada-. Creo que estoy enamorada.  
_-: ¿De verdad?_  
S: Si.  
_-: ¡Oh! ¡Y yo aquí en casa, perdiéndomelo! _–Dramatiza-._ ¿Es guapo?_  
S: ¡¡Mamá!!  
_-: Sarah… creo que tienes edad suficiente para hablar de esas cosas conmigo. Y por tu padre no te preocupes. Sabes que le quiero con locura._  
S: Bueno… -Sonríe-. Es muy guapo, mamá.  
_-: Pero…_  
S: Es americano. –Comienza a sollozar-. ¡Oh, madre! ¿No puedes hablar con mi padre y que me permita quedarme aquí?  
_-: Sabes que él quiere que tú gobiernes._  
S: ¡Pero yo no lo quiero! Ese es su deseo, no el mío. Por favor…  
_-: ¿Lo has intentado tú?_ –Pregunta, dulcemente-.  
S: No. Pero intenté que le situara con nosotros en la mesa y no me hizo caso. ¿Por qué me lo iba a hacer ahora?  
_-: ¿Y él?_  
S: ¿Él? ¿Él quien?  
_-: Tú americano. ¿Por qué no le pides que venga contigo? Si realmente te ama dejará todo por ti._  
S: No puedo pedirle eso, mamá. No me merezco que termine con su carrera en la marina por mí. No merezco su renuncia. Es feliz con su trabajo. Es feliz en su tierra, en su país. No puedo arrancarle de todo eso. –Al notar que su madre guarda silencio, continúa-. Mamá, si le vieras con su uniforme blanco y esas alas doradas. –Sonríe-.  
_-: Ay, cariño… Caíste enamorada nada más verle._  
S: Creo que sí.  
_-: Mira. Habla con él y pregúntale, tesoro. Pregúntale si dejaría todo por ti. _  
S: ¿Y si me responde que no? ¿Qué haría yo, mamá? Me moriría en ese mismo momento.


	8. Final Cap 8

…

Al escuchar la pregunta, Harm se tensa. "Con las manos en la masa, Rabb", piensa. Suspirando, agacha la cabeza, meditando en su respuesta.

Ah: ¿Y bien? –Pregunta de nuevo, tranquilamente-.  
H: Yo… -Comienza. Toma aire y continúa-. No lo sé… No podría decirle exactamente lo que siento por su hija.  
Ah: Yo sí, comandante. –Sonríe-. Está enamorado de Sarah, y tengo la sensación de que ella también está enamorada de usted. –Harm le miró asombrado, provocando la risa de su interlocutor-. ¿No creerá que estoy ciego, no? Francamente, comandante, me sorprende. –Suspira-. Algunas de las asistentas de la embajada me aseguraron haber visto a mi hija entrar en su habitación por la noche, durante los últimos días.  
H: Yo… -Articula, antes de que Ahmet le interrumpa-.  
Ah: No tiene que decir nada. –Sonríe-. Sinceramente, me alegra saber que mi hija se ha fijado en un hombre como usted, y no en alguno de los jóvenes con los que suele ir de fiesta. –Suspira-. Me he replanteado durante estos días el cargar sobre los hombros de Sarah esta responsabilidad. Y, sinceramente, creo que no lo haré. Tengo otro hijo de diez años, el cual se ha quedado con su madre en Turquía. Él es demasiado pequeño, pero es el único de los dos que ha mostrado interés en seguir mis pasos.  
H: ¿Puedo preguntarle que va ha hacer ahora? –Pregunta, esperanzado-.  
Ah: En lo referente a Sarah… el peligro ya ha pasado y si ella quiere, podrá quedarse en Estados Unidos. Quizás estudie alguna carrera, ya sabe. –Sonríe-. Hace dos días le compré un pequeño apartamento, al lado del suyo. Sé que a ella le haría ilusión vivir cerca de usted. –Aún con la sonrisa, se levanta. Saca un llavero de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a él-. Vaya a buscarla, comandante. Como podrá ver, dos de las llaves son del coche y las otras del edificio. Ambos son recién comprados.  
H: ¿Qué coche es?  
Ah: Ya lo verá. Dígale al aparcacoches que busca el regalo de la princesa. Él sabe cual es.

Le guiña el ojo, sonriente, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la gente. Emocionado, Harm recorre a toda prisa en enorme salón, tratando de no llamar la atención sobre él. Cuando está en la entrada, pide su chaqueta y se esfuma rápidamente hacia el exterior.

Al llegar, responde entre jadeos a la pregunta del muchacho, y este sonríe. Pasados unos siete minutos, vuelve con un Corvette parecido al suyo, salvo que la carrocería de este es negra. Sin más, sube en el coche y emprende el camino hacia la embajada.

…

Unos golpes en la puerta obligan a la mujer que está tumbada en la cama a sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada. Molesta, responde a los dos primeros sonidos pidiéndole a quien esté en la puerta que se marche. Con bastante terquedad, otros tres golpes la enfurecen aún más y con ese mal genio, avanza hacia la puerta, a punto de comerse al intruso que ha osado golpearla.

S: ¿Está sordo o…? –Se queda muda al reconocer a la persona-. Harm…  
H: ¿Puedo entrar?  
S: Eh… Si… claro… -Responde, tartamudeando. Solo unos segundos, los suficientes para cerrar la puerta, le bastan para recomponerse y hacerle frente-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me habías dicho que no tenías nada por lo que volver a la embajada. ¿Te dejaste algo?  
H: Lo cierto es que si, me dejé algo. –Sonríe-. A ti.  
S: Lo lamento, pero no puedes llevarme. –Dice, tristemente-. Te recuerdo que tengo que volver a Turquía.  
H: Tú padre no cree lo mismo. –Se acerca a ella y le tiende las llaves-. Te ha comprado un coche y un apartamento.  
S: ¿Estás de broma? ¡Mi padre no haría eso!  
H: Él me ha dicho lo contrario. Si decides quedarte, vivirás al lado de mí. –Sonríe-. Seríamos vecinos.  
S: ¿De verdad ha hecho eso? –Harm asiente-. Sigo sin creérmelo. –Nuevos golpes en la puerta la obligan a girarse y a abrir-. ¿Sí?  
-: Su padre me ha pedido que haga su maleta, alteza.  
S: Ya está hecha.  
-: Entonces, permítame que la baje al coche. –Sonríe. Ella se aparta y el muchacho se lleva el equipaje-. El presidente dice que se quedará en Washington por un tiempo indefinido. –Sonríe-. Bienvenida a Estados Unidos, señorita.  
S: Gra… gracias… -Sorprendida, se gira a Harm, el cual sonríe de oreja a oreja-. Así que… es verdad.  
H: Ya te lo he dicho.  
S: ¡¡Es fantástico!! –Grita, abrazándose a él-. ¿Crees que él sabía algo?  
H: Lo sabe todo.  
S. ¡¡Harm!! –Le recrimina-.  
H: Eh, yo no he sido. Al parecer nos descubrieron las criadas.  
S: Bueno, poco importa ya. –Sonríe-. Me quedaré contigo. –Él la besa-.  
H: Si es lo que quieres.  
S: Claro que sí. –Afirma, rotundamente-.  
H: Tu padre espera que estudies alguna carrera.  
S: Podría estudiar derecho.  
H: Claro, ¿por qué no? –Ambos sonríen-. Te quiero, Sarah.  
S: Yo también, Harm.


End file.
